


Just follow me.

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: So there’s a reference in here to another fic called In The Face Of Truth. I really recommend y’all check it out - it’s real high up on my list of favorites.





	Just follow me.

“Hurry up, Snafu, it’s late and Haney’s gonna have our asses if we’re late,” Sledge whined. “What’re we doing out here for?”

Snafu mostly ignored him, tugging him along toward a (mostly) intact building. 

“Shelton,” Sledge hissed, getting annoyed. “What’s-”

Snafu gave him a look, silencing his redhead. 

“Hush a minute. Just follow me, I know the area, Gene.”

Sledge reluctantly went silent and sighed, letting Snafu drag him along. 

He stepped around a puddle and a corpse, barely fazed by it anymore. 

“Looks black in the moonlight, doesn’t it?” Snafu asked, nudging the body with his boot before dragging Sledge up to the building’s entrance. 

“Huh?” Sledge blinked, sounding confused. 

“Blood,” Snafu said simply, then changed the subject. “Found a room up in there. ‘s got a bed, even.”

Gene’s face flushed and he looked up at him. “Does it?”

Snafu glanced back at him and grinned. “Ain’t so innocent, are you?”

Gene’s mouth twisted up into a dry smile and he shrugged. “Not after all this. You know that as well as anybody.”

Snafu opened his mouth to give him a sarcastic retort and went silent, glancing over his shoulder at the sound of movement. Snafu slowly frowned, watching a figure move around and wondering if someone from their company had gotten up to talk to Haldane or someone. 

He studied the darkness for a long moment before going still, recognizing the figure as the corpse they’d passed a moment before. 

“Snafu? Whatcha staring so hard at?”

“This’ll hafta wait for another time, Sledgehammer,” he said suddenly. 

Eugene’s eager expression dropped off his face and he borderline whined when Snafu ushered him back toward their tent. 

“Why wait?”

“Thought I heard something,” Snafu said vaguely, electing to not mention that the corpse they passed had started to move. He might’ve seen some strange things so far, but this topped it. And this was an issue he had to tell Ack-Ack about asap.

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s a reference in here to another fic called In The Face Of Truth. I really recommend y’all check it out - it’s real high up on my list of favorites.


End file.
